


and yet again...

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [9]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Haven't we already been through this once before?</em>
</p><p>Sir Guy often has trouble separating the past from the present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yet again...

When ever the Sir Guy of Gisborne looked at the Lady Marian, he didn’t see the dark locks and hardened eyes that Hood found so attractive, he saw soft, honeyed curls and matching eyes that looked at him so fondly…where these memories came from he had no idea, but it was nice to believe that someone loved him, if only for a short while.

_Oh Thorin, I do love you so dearest…_

_And I you givashel_

Yet their only way seemed to be contention. She seemed content to cavort with Hood and his motley crew. It made him hate Hood, that he had earned Marian’s trust - her  _love_  - so easily while she refused to see him than anything but the Sheriff’s dog hurt in ways he couldn’t understand.

_Thorin please listen to me -_

_You have betrayed me you thief! Was everything a lie?_

As he watched her die, in that  _blistering_ heat, Guy remembered how that Half…how Marion ( _but_   _not_ **Marian** _Thorin_ ,  **Bilbo** _always_ **Bilbo** _)_  had sobbed as he died once.

_Don’t you die on me Thorin Oakenshield! Don’t you dare die or Yavanna help me -_

_I fear it is too late, givashel, but it gladens my heart to know that you will not damn my soul for what happened under my line’s curse…_

_Of course I wouldn’t…I love you_

And that part, that part of Guy that was still Thorin son of Thrain, from where his loyalty and honour stemmed, wept because of love lost once again…


End file.
